Operación Recuperación
by ALE686
Summary: Contiene toques IH y RR / Ichigo tiene un problema que es tan grande como pequeño. Ichika y Kazui deciden entrar en acción para ayudarle... Antes de que Orihime le pida el divorcio porque ha perdido su anillo de bodas.


SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER TRAIDO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE LIKE BORED DAYS COMO LO PROMETÍ. Lo dije, no me linchen :V

Me quedé agregando y quitanto tantas cosas que al final cambié casi todo a como lo tenía escrito. Lo único que mantuve fue que al inicio aparecen Rukia y Renji.

Y NO, a pesar de lo que diga la novela, el fic no cambiará. Seguiré haciendo varias cosas a mi modo. Oh y es un alivio saber que ni Yuzu apoyaba el Ichiruki y era pro IH jajaja. De todas formas, seguiré haciéndola a ella a mi modo también. Me gusta de cuñada que no acepta la relación de su hermano de buenas, hasta lo último.

Sobre este fic... Quise traerles esto antes, pero mi señal es una caca y no me dejó. En fin. Acá tienen mi regalo, uno de más para los que reciben y para los que no, espero alegrarles un poco. Sobretodo porque yo soy de los niños, -grandes-, al que no le dan ni medias jajaja.

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!

0/0/0/0/0

 **Operación Recuperación.**

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En realidad a unas pocas horas, pues ese día ya es Noche Buena. Después de años de no verse, decidieron reunirse donde siempre. La Clínica Kurosaki, o la casa de Ichigo para ser claros. Sin embargo, hay bastante que hacer antes. Pero en lugar de ponerse a realizar muchos preparativos, tres invitados y dos anfitriones no prepararán todo desde la mañana.

La familia Abarai-Kuchiki se quedará hasta Año nuevo. Quisieron aprovechar los descuentos de las fiestas, porque a pesar de ser clase alta y tener dinero a montones, es diferente el que usan los humanos. Ese no pueden ganarlo en la Sociedad de Almas, menos pedir más del que le dan especialmente por misiones o vacaciones.

Horas más tarde, transcurridas desde bien entrada la mañana donde las tiendas estaban llenas a pesar de lo frío que era el clima, ambos niños, hijo de Ichigo e hija de Rukia, se encuentran hablando animadamente mientras cruzan la acera. Estaban charlando acerca de historias que en vida pasaron, temas de una guerra que no vivieron pero en las que lucharon sus padres y algunos shinigami superiores.

Luego de una larga mañana que pasó a ser mediodía, se habían escapado de sus madres, y del padre de la niña. Ellos todavía estaban en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que los niños cansados de ser vestidos. En verdad solo la niña se hartó, mas fueron ambos los que huyeron por sus vidas y de las cámaras para no tener fotografías bochornosas en su futuro.

O bueno, Ichika escapó del probador por esas dos razones y Kazui siguió a su amiga disfrutando en creer que era una carrera, prometiendo ganar, ante la mirada de la ex Inoue que no pudo enviar a una de sus Shun Shun Rikka porque su hijo fue más veloz, desapareciendo en el acto.

Al pelinaranjo no le importaba cómo andaba vestido, incluso si son espíritus o humanos los que ven su ropa especialmente comprada con cariño por su madre, a pedido de él.

Rukia no les había seguido, muy contenta de la escena que armó su hija. Todos los demás quedaron estupefactos, preocupados de lo rápidos que son dos niños, en lugar de preguntar si eso no es robo porque la niña se fue con la ropa puesta y sin pagar nada.

Si le preguntaran, igual la shinigami no oiría, ni se avergonzaría del comportamiento. ¡Le enorgullece! ¿Por qué? Es como recordar cuando ella y Renji huían de gente que los perseguía con una oz o cuchillos deseando matarlos.

\- ¡Ha sido un tiempo largo desde eso! - decía la baja mujer, nostalgia en su mirada de recordar aquellos susodichos tiempos.

\- Buenos tiempos - acierta con la cabeza el hombre de trenza.

Todos en la tienda los miran desconcertados. Orihime también los ve, está junto a ellos después de todo, sorprendida de escucharles tal historia. No con miedo, pero teniendo ganas de llorar por la dureza de su infancia ¿en serio los perseguían así?, preguntó a su amiga. La Kuchiki acierta con la cebeza, la imita su esposo que está atestado de bolsas en los brazos, bolsas de las muchas compras. Renji aclara lo de ambos, en ser expertos sobre escapes de tal estilo por estar acostumbrados desde pequeños, sonriendo alegre pues su hija es idéntica a ellos cuando robaban alimentos.

\- De todos modos... Nadie la está persiguiendo a morir - observa la capitana mientras se nota decepcionada.

\- Pero seguro que les pateará el trasero cuando alguien lo intente - agrega el teniente, y eso la hace sentir mejor.

¡Su hija les enorgullece tanto! Deberían sacarla de paseo más seguido, comentan como acuerdo.

Todos los demás no opinan lo mismo, ya que se hace un silencio en la tienda de ropa infantil, pues los empleados y clientes están anonadados. ¿Acaso son de la mafia? Puede que sí. ¡Yakuza!, probablemente de ellos. Pero ¡parecían por fuera gente tan normal! Menos el hombre con tatuajes. ¡Los tatuajes son cosa de personas que no tienen la cabeza bien puesta!, murmuran aterrados.

Así que es cierto, dicen sin atreverse a hablar muy alto o a preguntar quién es esa gente.

La madre del niño que escapó no dice nada, solo surcando labios feliz del parecido de la niña a sus padres.

Orihime es tan santa.

0/0/0/0

Ichika estornuda. ¿Acaso hablaban de ella?, se pregunta. Los dos están ya frente a la clínica.

\- ¡Tadaima, otou-san! -saluda Kazui.

\- Oh, es cierto. Tu papá no vino con nosotros -dijo Ichika mirando al niño que acaba de abrir la puerta.

Necesitaba hacerlo porque ella ahora tiene un gigai, en pedido especial de Renji y Rukia quienes la engañaron para que lo usara gracias a no querer ir en esa cosa, después prometiendo que la ropa que le comprarían tendría motivos de su querido conejo. Sin embargo, las prendas con chappy incluido ya fueron compradas, como esa linda sudadera con orejas, un polerón y unas pantuflas negras con estampas blancas. Así que sintió que el trato fue bien cumplido.

Lástima que se perdieron el almuerzo en el centro, igual poseen la esperanza de que sus madres traigan comida preparada a casa.

Ellos no saben cocinar.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad!

\- Mejor salgamos de aquí.

Al final se despidieron de la cocina no sin antes llevarse un vaso con chocolate con leche cada uno, helado para matar un poco el calor de la anterior carrera -más para Ichika, pues no estaba acostumbrada a andar libremente en un gigai-.

Fueron al living a buscar al padre del niño, pues iba a preguntarle si quería salir con ellos a cazar hollows. ¡Como una competencia! La carrera de hace un rato con su amiga fue empate, increíblemente.

\- ¿Kurosaki-san? - Ichika preguntó, ya que el adulto no les respondió.

Pelirroja y pelinaranjo, -pequeño-, miraron al shinigami sustituto, el hombre que de simple adolescente, -o no tan simple-, fue el salvador del mundo en varias ocasiones. Un gran héroe aunque no quiera reconocerlo, mejor que cualquier historieta o manga que se venda porque es real, sin importar que no se vea en nada como un héroe. Al menos no por ahora, con esa resolución tan baja que apenas le hace ver como persona sana, logrando mantener sobre su cabeza un aura llenada, -al fondo-, de hongos y en sus pies animalitos depresivos como cuervos y ratas que pensaban con comérselo debido a que lo creían muerto.

Claro que los animales no eran reales... ¿O sí? La pelirroja se preguntó si era su imaginación o no, tomó a uno de ellos por la cola y resultaron ser verdaderos animales. Asustada tiró a la gris y gorda rata contra la pared, pero la horrenda creación de la naturaleza se recompuso y volvió, con sus amigas, en busca de rodear al hombre de pelo naranja.

¿Acaso es el mismo Kurosaki?, ¿El que vio apenas dos meses antes, la primera vez que conoció a la familia y el mundo humano?, ¿En serio? Kazui responde con la cabeza que sí a todas las anteriores preguntas hechas por su amiga. ¡Si es ese, el niñito tiene muchas cosas que explicarle!, murmura ella.

El menor no da explicaciones, pues él tampoco sabe que le pasó. Bajo el marco de la habitación, se acerca hasta estar frente a su papá.

Ichika siente un escalofrío bajarle por la espina dorsal con rumbo hacia donde no llega el sol, temiendo un poco cuando el pelinaranjo, -el más pequeño-, no deja de sonreír.

\- ¿Acaso te divierto eso? - la pelirroja pregunta con duda. Él responde que no, que su papá no está triste -. Yo sí lo veo triste.

No es tan malo el problema. Cierto que jamás le ha tocado ver a su papá triste, pero no cree que sea como eso.

¿Entonces qué sucede? Ambos hacen la pregunta del millón a Ichigo. Él responde, mintiendo, en no ser nada importante. Vuelven a preguntar, hasta cansarlo y hacerle decir la confesión.

\- Perdí mi anillo de bodas.

\- En serio otou-san. ¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja ve cómo el aura se hace más grande, los cuervos a punto de picotear al Kurosaki grande.

\- Kazui, creo que él dice la verdad -dijo.

Quizás sí, pero como es por una cosa que se puede resolver, el pelinaranjo más chico solo ríe de su propio padre.

\- Kazui -el mayor llama, notando recién que -. ¿Por qué estás vestido de reno?

Inquiere en ver a su hijo como ya ha dicho: Disfrazado con un kigurumi de reno. Hasta botas pequeñas con forma de las patas del animal, y una hebilla plástica con cuernos afelpados.

\- ¡Soy Rudolph-san! - el niño sonríe, señalándole la nariz roja sobre su propia nariz.

Ichika sonría divertida, aliviada de que su propia madre no le preguntara a ella si quería vestirse de reno. No habría soportado un disfraz así.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios estás vestida tú, Ichika!?

La niña sonríe con orgullo.

\- Soy Chappy-Duende.

Sacó el gusto de la madre, y Renji no tiene problema cuando se trata del conejo.

-... Eso explica las orejas.

Es un kigurumi de chappy con un disfraz de duende arriba, que consistía en un overol verde, un gorro, -con cascabel-, a rayas rojas y blancas. Y zapatos puntiagudos color verde con lazos rojos.

Ella luce básicamente como un peluche al que le han colocado ropa, cree Ichigo.

\- Ichika-chan es tan genial -su hijo dijo. Pero su papá piensa que Rukia y los demás siguen sin entender el sentido de la moda. O las mujeres de allí, siendo claro.

\- No se preocupe, Kurosaki-san - dijo la pelirroja en referencia al problema que tiene el adulto -. ¡Nosotros recuperaremos su anillo antes de que Orihime-san le pida el divorcio!

\- ¿¡Divorcio!? - su voz sale chillona, como un hilo. Entonces, otra vez se mete en su nube negra de depresión.

Las ratas le muerden las pantuflas, mientras los cuervos le sacan algunos cabellos.

Kazui surca labios y pone las manos cerca de un cuervo, deseando acariciar su cabeza. El ave lo mira con susto, escapando y sus amigos le siguen también. Intenta con las ratas, y sucede lo mismo.

El niño los sigue con la mirada por el corredor, donde Ichika pasa buscando abrir la puerta y dejar que salga la pequeña plaga. ¿Por qué escapan?, se pregunta el niño. Pensó que solo los hollows, -los inteligentes-, hacen eso cuando se acerca.

\- Vamos a lavarnos las manos, Kazui - su amiga llega a cogerle de su muñeca, con algo de asco, pero muy asombrada. Al menos se han desecho de esos feos animales.

Después de lavarse con jabón, vuelven a pedir los detalles de esa misión al papá del niño que vive en la casa. Lo hacen a tiempo, para que las mujeres que han llegado no lleguen a oír, pero no lo suficiente como para que Renji se de cuenta del aura que intenta ocultar el pelinaranjo adulto.

Ellos deben ayudar también en la cocina, por eso le pide antes de que vayan allá, que conteste qué ocurre. ¿Por qué los niños han atracado en las bolsas de compras para irse corriendo afuera, sin querer almorzar dentro? El pelirrojo no tiene problema con eso, solo le parece extraño que Ichigo no se esté quejando. Renji los ha dejado marcharse por Rukia, y porque Orihime envió, ahora sí, a Tsubaki con ellos. Los niños estaban muy emocionados porque había nevado, aunque apenas. Pero dentro de unos días esperan poder armar un muñeco de nieve, Ichika quiere hacer un Chappy gigante, sacarle una foto y así mostrársela a su tío.

Ichigo, a duras penas, le cuenta el suceso. Informa primero que sus hijos se han ofrecido en ayudarle a resolver el desastre.

\- ¿Qué? - Renji está más perdido cada vez. Necesita una explicación más clara.

\- Te diré.

Estuvo bien anoche, durmió sin dificultad, sin darse cuenta de que al despertarse desaparecería su anillo de bodas y su esposa le pedirá divorciarse.

El teniente está por gritar, pero está tan sorprendido que no lo hace. ¿En serio ella le pidió divorciarse?

No, pero lo hará.

\- ¿Por qué? - cree que lo está inventando.

\- Es que... - dice el salvador del mundo -. Perdí mi anillo de bodas.

Renji le quiere dar un puñetazo, gritándole en que está exagerando. ¿Por qué duda así de su propia esposa? ¡Orihime no le pedirá divorciarse porque haya perdido el anillo de bodas!

El pelinaranjo baja la mirada otra vez, murmurando inentendibles con la frase "no quiero divorciarme" como único punto común. El teniente ahora sí le da un puñetazo.

\- ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! - un conejo humano con disfraz de duende y un reno de nariz roja, gritan al entrar en la sala y ver lo que pasa. Tsubaki los apoya en silencio.

Son los únicos dos niños de la casa, queriendo ver un enfrentamiento entre sus papás.

\- ¿Lo encontraron? - les interroga Ichigo, esperanzado y sin preocupar del golpe en su cachete derecho que está tornando en rojo.

\- Nos dio hambre - dicen los dos, bajando la cabeza un poco sonrojados de no haber podido ir demasiado lejos a causa de eso. Los dulces no les han llenado el estómago.

Ya son casi las 2:00 pm cuando ellos acaban su comida, y Renji lleva a Ichigo a la cocina a distraerse en una competencia de pelar calabazas, pues habrá bastante gente allí pronto. Al fin al pelinaranjo se le va la nube depresiva, por lo que no recibe más pregunta de las mujeres sobre por qué andaba tan raro.

Los niños vuelven a aprovechar, recordando al pelinaranjo adulto decirles de que seguramente el anillo debe haberse perdido durante la noche, pues recuerda haber ido a lo de siempre, eliminar algunas almas errantes, y al volver seguro no lo notó.

¿Pero si es eso, cómo pueden recuperarlo? ¿Se le cayó en el transcurso de la pelea? ¿Y si alguna persona lo recogió y se lo quedó?

\- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! - Kazui da brinquitos y unas niñas que pasan por ahí se burlan de sus trajes. Ichika las mira con el ceño fruncido y las chicas ponen la mirada a otro lado, asustadas. Menos una, que la ve altaneramente. A esa Ichika le saca la lengua, haciendo que se moleste y chasquee su propia lengua. Las tres adolescentes deciden comportarse como adultas recién, yéndose a chismosear a otro lado. Ella coge la mano del pelinaranjo y se alejan para sentarse en otra banca del parque, en lugar de estar cerca de la fuente congelada.

\- Algo de la energía de mi otou-san pudo quedar en el anillo.

\- Es verdad, ¡podríamos simplemente buscar una energía similar a la de Kurosaki-san, solo que en menor proporción! - la pelirroja lo felicita.

Ambos se miran por un momento, sonrientes. Después la sonrisa de la Abarai se va.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Tú sabes cómo rastrear reiatsu de una persona en los objetos?

\- No sabe - Tsubaki, en el hombro de Kazui, murmura mientras cruza los brazos.

\- Uh - el niño dice -. No - de todos modos, sonríe -. ¡Pero conozco a alguien!

Cuando llegan a la mansión Ishida, el pelinaranjo se sorprende de que su tía Karin esté allí. Sabe que tía Yuzu tiene turno de trabajo en el Hospital pero, ¿qué hace su otra tía allí?

\- ¡Kazui! - sorprendida con las manos en la masa, la pelinegro que está en la sala de estar, se acomoda la ropa. Ishida todavía cubre el camino en la puerta de entrada, como si fuera un escudo, tratando de no actuar sospechoso. Aunque el Quincy sonríe nervioso, preguntándoles qué motivo los trae allí. Les hará pasar, pero espera a que la mujer de cabello y ojos negros se acomode mejor la ropa, sobretodo la blusa, -se le nota el sostén-.

Lo suyo era regalo de Navidad adelantado.

\- Pasen, niños - una vez presentable, Karin fue también a la puerta a hacerlos entrar, sin sorprenderle ver a la pequeña hada junto a ambos. Ishida no tiene problema con ellos, ya que como Ryuuken no se encuentra de momento, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Además, Ichika y Kazui están acostumbrados a hacer más desastres fuera de casa que dentro. Ambos sudan la gota gorda al ver sus pintas, Karin porque a pesar de que le parecen adorables ellos en los trajes, a ella jamás se le ocurriría vestirse así. ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! En cambio, el peliazul se cuestiona cómo podría mejorar el conjunto de Ichika. Cree que un vestido rojo se vería mejor que el overol verde, además esos zapatos puntiagudos estilo duende están fuera de moda también -al menos no llega a lo pésimo del estilo de Kurtosuchi, se alivia-.

\- Ishida, ¿usted puede ayudarnos a rastrear el reiatsu de otou-san? - le saca el pequeño reno de su debraye.

\- ¿¡Le pasó algo a tu papá!? - los dos adultos dicen al mismo tiempo, poniéndose tensos al imaginárselo. No han sentido nada fuera de lo normal hasta el momento.

Ichika calma la situación. Les relata la historia, incluyendo los detalles de los cuervos y ratas, y la nube depresiva en la cabeza de Ichigo.

\- Ay, Ichi-nii - la hermana del que es nombrado se hace un facepalm.

Cierto que Ichika tiene un poco la culpa por dar la idea del divorcio, pero el tonto es Ichigo por creerlo. Es obvio que la pequeña puede confundirse, por ser todavía niña, pero que lo haga un adulto con un tema así, es ya estúpido.

Pero bueno, el pelinaranjo mayor era lento de comprensión en ciertas cosas.

Ishida trata de concentrarse, con el conejo-duende y el reno mirando asombrados. Sienten ver a Goku a punto de teletransportarse, decepcionándose cuando le preguntan al hombre si puede hacer esa técnica y este responde no.

Percibe restos de la energía es el Hospital, lo que resulta extraño a todos. El menor de los Kurosaki sabe que su papá no fue hacia allá la noche anterior. La razón que ven viable es que alguien que esté allá encontrara el anillo.

\- ¡Entonces iremos allá a buscarlo! - Ichika alza el puño.

\- ¡Nos vemos en casa! - el niño grita antes de imitar a su amiga solo que, en lugar de salir por la puerta, él pasa a su forma shinigami y atraviesa la pared. Esta vez no es una competencia, así que debe dar todo por llegar y pedirle el preciado objeto a quien sea que lo tiene.

\- No sabía que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas, Uryuu - dijo la ojinegro, de pie, viendo por donde los pequeños se marcharon.

Él suspira, diciendo que no es tan fácil.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo normal es sentir restos de energía en objetos, si entras en contacto con ellos.

A la pelinegro le toma cortos segundos notar de qué habla.

\- ¡Les mentiste!

\- Es más fácil a decirles quién tiene el anillo de tu hermano.

Karin frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Y si sabías quién lo tenía, por qué no hiciste nada para recuperarlo?

\- Creí que sería tu hermano quien lo buscaría - dijo algo penoso en haber deseado darle problemas directamente a Kurosaki-. Además ¡no es como si fuera fácil!

\- ¿Y les dejas ese trabajo a dos niños pequeños?

\- ¡B-Bueno, si lo entendieras no estarías tan a la defensiva!

Karin se lo piensa por un momento. Ella no está a la defensiva, ese es él. Pero sabe cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión y decirle todo a lujo de detalles. Se felicita a sí misma en su mente, sonriendo de antemano por el triunfo que tendrá la táctica, y aprovecha que allí la calefacción ha dejado que le sea suficiente un fino suéter. Eso que a ella no le gustó jamás los raros suéters con escote, pero el regalo de una vieja amiga de su padre, -llamada Matsumoto-, le serviría ahora.

Con lentitud cruzó brazos, haciendo que éstos empujaran sus pechos adelante, entre sí, juntándolos y enseñando cuán grandes eran.

Ishida quiso voltear la mirada, de verdad, pero esta quedó clavada en la zona.

\- ¡La seducción no funciona conmigo! - es cierto porque muchas enfermeras le han coqueteado descaradamente, y ha hecho caso omiso.

Pero es diferente esta vez, lo delata su rostro rojo y sus ojos que no pueden apartarse de la hermana de Ichigo.

Ella, sin quitar la pose, inclina la espalda. Ishida, sentando en el sofá, traga en seco.

\- ¿Quién tiene el anillo, _Uryuu-chan_?

0/0/0/0

\- ¡KAZUI! - Keigo Asano grita como antaño el nombre de Ichigo en la escuela, mientras corría al pequeño. Una vez está frente a él, lo alza en brazos, como si tuviera un pequeño cachorro, y lo da vueltas en el aire. - ¡Ichika! ¿Cómo estás? - dice al notar a la pequeña al lado, bajando al niño y queriendo alzarla a ella también en brazos -para desagrado de la niña-, mas el golpe de un bolso en la cara lo detiene.

Tatsuki, siempre a tiempo, sale de la tienda frente al Hospital y le da al castaño para que carge una bolsa con el almuerzo preparado que le ha hecho comprar.

\- ¡Solo estaba saludando! - dijo mientras se frotó la nariz.

\- Hola chicos. Si se puede saber ¿qué hacen por acá? - es la forma de saludar de ella, que ya se ha acostumbrado a ese par yendo y viniendo por cualquier punto de la ciudad, sin tener graves inconvenientes.

Los niños se toman un minuto para contar la conocida historia, sin omitir detalles. La vieja amiga de Ichigo y Orihime pone los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo Keigo estalla en carcajadas, sin poderse creer lo torpe que es el pelinaranjo.

\- ¿Así que eso pasó? ¡Jajajajaja! Van a castigar a Ichigo - se burla -. Aunque hablando en serio, ¿Tatsuki, no sabes si Orihime lo castiga sin sex-?

El estar a punto de hacer una pregunta relacionada al sexo, además frente a niños, provoca que la adulta le de nuevamente con la bolsa de compras.

\- ¡NO HAGAS PREGUNTARME OTRA VEZ POR QUÉ DIABLOS SALGO CONTIGO, IDIOTA! - se dirige a los menores - Lo siento, no hemos visto nada. Ni tampoco sabemos de algún plus que haya clamado tener el "anillo de Kurosaki", o algo así. - y luego les informa que, por su lado, se adelantarán en ir a la Clínica Kurosaki para prestar algo de ayuda -. ¡Suerte en su misión!

Ambos aciertan con la cabeza, despidiéndose de esa vereda para esta vez sí ir directo al Hospital.

Están en las puertas, Kazui nuevamente en su forma normal, a punto de abrir entre tanta gente entrando y saliendo, cuando la misma Yuzu sale del interior.

\- Niños - ella está feliz, muy feliz de verlos, sobretodo en observarlos con esos trajes que hacen lucir más adorables a ambos. Pero le preocupa haberlos encontrado en las afueras del Hospital. Su turno ha terminado por ese día, haciendo que deba regresar a casa, mas no esperaba verlos a ambos.

Ese no es un sitio para que anden jugando, les recuerda, y ella misma piensa en decírselo luego a los padres para exigirles ser más responsables -. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

\- Estamos en una misión - dijo Kazui agitando brazos.

\- ¡Operación recuperación del anillo de Kurosaki-san para que Orihime-san no se divorcie de él! - dice a grito y de corrido.

En casa Kurosaki, Ichigo siente una presión en el pecho que lo hace bajar la cabeza al piso. Orihime, que revisaba el horno, se percata y decide preguntar. Antes de que abra la boca, Renji se toma el trabajo de pisarle el pie al pelinaranjo y murmurarle que se comporte, entonces el Kurosaki sonríe con un potente y falso buen humor.

Pero Orihime sigue dudando.

\- Es que... es Chad, lo extraño. ¡Qué mala suerte que no pueda venir hoy!

Su esposa no le cree, pero no dice nada. Solamente le sonríe más al verle tomar el cuchillo para pelar más rápidamente las calabazas, tanto así que parece una máquina de hacer acerrín.

Rukia pone los ojos en blanco, Renji le ha contado todo y ella también entiende que el idiota de su amigo exagera.

\- Oh - dice la Kurosaki dulce al acabar de oír, no parece sorprendido en absoluto. Es más, se ve como si no fuera noticia nueva lo que comentaron. Alentándolos a seguirla, van al parque para no estorbar en la entrada del Hospital.

Ya allí, saca un pequeño y dorado objeto de su bolso.

\- ¿¡El anillo de Kurosaki-san!? - Ichika no lo puede creer, nunca pensó en ella como la posible culpable.

Su amigo vestido de reno vuelve amplia su sonrisa.

\- ¡Operación Recuperación está completa! - exclama.

\- Pero espera, Yuzu-san - dice la pelirroja -. ¿Cómo es que tú tienes el anillo?

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - Kazui está deseoso de saberlo también.

Como acto inesperado, a la rubia le crece un aura. Similar a la de Ichigo, pero diferente a la vez. La suya emana una sensación que produce terror.

\- Jinta-kun estuvo con Onii-chan ayer. Al parecer, se le cayó mientras peleaba - afirma la teoría de que Ichigo debió perderlo en su pelea contra el hollow. Y seguro el pelirrojo de la tienda Urahara lo vio una vez el pelinaranjo se fue, lo que le provocó cero ganas para ir tras él. Menos al ser de noche. - Debemos decirle a Onii-chan que sea más cuidadoso en el futuro - dice, acabando la historia, mientras surca labios con una sonrisa que aunque es dulce, expresa otra cosa.

\- Tu tía da miedo, Kazui - la pelirroja dice en voz bajita.

Sin embargo, el problema está resuelto. Y viendo que ya oscurece, se abren paso al lugar donde tendrá lugar la cena de Navidad.


End file.
